Not Her Boyfriend
by mirror-sound27
Summary: Takebayashi offers an explanation to former Class 3-E's misconceptions about him and Okuda Manami. Nagisa laughs. How was he the only one who knew? KaruMana. OneShot.


**Summary:** Takebayashi offers an explanation to former Class 3-E's misconceptions about him and Okuda Manami. Nagisa laughs. How was he the only one who knew? KaruMana. OneShot.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Cross-posted in AO3. This is something I imagine that happened right after the manga's end, with my shipper goggles on. Hahaha! Enjoy, dears. :)_

* * *

 **Not Her Boyfriend**

* * *

It had been seven years since the death of the Mach 20 superbeing, seven years since the birth of the crescent moon. Yet despite the time that passed, the bonds that began on that year never broke, only that it strengthened even after the death of their beloved mentor.

Here they are now, seven years later, meeting up on their beloved assassination classroom.

They cleaned up the place in honor of Koro-sensei and Yukimura Aguri, as they always did. Though they were not all present, it was made sure that all of them took turns in going to the hilltop to do maintenance and offer their respects.

After they cleaned up, the group decided to go to Muramatsu's ramen place like they always do. They find themselves gathering there, and those who had classes or work would come by the ramen place after their respective commitments. They all took the chance to catch up with each other.

Kayano was called back to work, so it was only Maehara, Isogai, Kataoka, Hayami, Chiba, Yada, Kimura, Hara and Okajima who went to Muramatsu's. As they arrived, they are met with Muramatsu behind the counter, Hazama, Itona and Yoshida already sitted.

"Welcome. The place 's reserved for us today.", Muramatsu greets the group with his usual " _loofah_ " smile.

"Thanks as always, Muramatsu.", Isogai says for the group as they enter.

The group took their seats, with Muramatsu starting to serve food. Hara had volunteered along with Yoshida to serve the drinks.

The place slowly filled, with Kurahashi coming with Okano. Mimura and Fuwa came from work together, and soon followed Sugaya, with Sugino coming just behind him.

The place was filled with numerous stories, also involving those not in the place.

Yoshida shared that Terasaka was not around due to his "duties" as a politician's lackey. It was pretty noticeable when the big guy wasn't around, he was loud, after all.

Sugino told the group that Kanzaki was having afternoon to evening shifts in the hospital, thus her absence in the get-together. Numerous teasing were received by the now baseball star, which he just responded with a blush saying it's not _yet_ like that.

Since dating was on the topic, the group had picked on Chiba and Hayami. They got the news that they're still going out on dates out of them after tons of prodding. The still _tsundere_ sniper was blushing, saying "It's n-not like we're like that or anything!" while the other half of the sniper duo, now an architect, just sheepishly laughed.

Nakamura was overseas, so she was not able to come to reunions in the last three years, but she always made it a point to have a call or a video message sent via Ritsu. She also chatted with them through a messenger app exclusively connecting Class 3-E, again developed by Ritsu.

In the late afternoon, they all smile to greet the assassination classroom's valedictiorian, who is now a college intern.

"Yo, Nagisa- _sensei_ ~", Maehara greets.

"Hello, everyone.", Nagisa laughs. "I'm just an intern, you know."

"It's as good as done though! I mean, you're already teaching students anyway.", Isogai comments.

"So, how is it? Kayano told us it was your first day.", Kataoka asks.

Nagisa smiles. "The class is a bit on the rowdy side, but when I think about it, they remind me very much of Class E."

"Then I'm sure you'd be a teacher just like Koro- _sensei_ and change their lives, too!", Sugino says. Nagisa thanks him with a smile.

The class returns to their chat, and as they catch up with each other a man in specs arrives.

"Takebayashi!", they all greet and usher him to take a seat. The newcomer just laughs and indulges on their invitation.

After a few drinks, a very curious Yada asks a question.

"Hey Takebayashi, where's Okuda? She's coming right?"

"Ah, yes, she said she just had someplace to stop by first before coming.", Takebayashi responds.

Fuwa suddenly snickers. "Hooooh, so you and Okuda work together, huh? Is she your girlfriend?"

The question raised a lot more questions among the group.

"Really? But didn't Karma tell us he liked Okuda on the island trip? He wasn't serious?", Maehara asks.

"Ooh, so a love triangle between Karma, Okuda and Takebayashi? What an affair!", Okajima comments.

"Our little Okuda between those two men, huh? Can't say she's lucky.", Hara sighs.

"Wait, so are you _really_ together?", Sugino kept asking.

The questions were halted by Nagisa's loud laughter. Then they notice Takebayashi taking his hand to his temple.

Everyone was looking at the laughing boy. _Why was Nagisa laughing?_

Nagisa slowly calmed himself down. Takebayashi took this as a sign to explain.

" _I'm not her boyfriend._ If anything..."

And the doors to the ramen shop opened to reveal the two other subjects of the conversation. Akabane Karma and Okuda Manami, entering the shop hand in hand.

"Yo.", Karma greets the group. All stares direct to them.

Oh. _OH._

Wondering about the silent atmosphere, Okuda inquired, "What just happened?"

Then again, Nagisa laughed. The stares return to him. How come he was the only one who knew?

"Oi, Nagisa, why are you laughing?", Karma asked as he raised his brow at the blue-haired boy.

Takebayashi sighs. "Akabane. Everyone thought I was Okuda's boyfriend."

Now, even Karma laughed. "He's not.", he tells everyone. Okuda was now blushing. He ushered her to take their seats. Karma sat beside Nagisa, and Okuda sat on the vacant seat next to Karma.

"But we just thought, you know! Since they're working together and all.", Okajima defends.

"Hey, since you went here holding hands, does it mean you two are together?", Okano points out.

Karma let out a smirk and Okuda blushed deeper.

 _Yes_ , that's the answer. _They are._

Takebayashi shakes his head. "Man, do you really think I was into her? I don't want to hurt Ritsu's feelings, you know."

"That's purely one-sided on your side, though.", Itona remarks. Takebayashi coughs.

Nagisa smiles. "Karma just has Takebayashi keep men away from his territory."

"Nagisa, you!", Karma strangled him into a faux-choke. _He told Nagisa to keep quiet about it!_ Oh this guy's probably looking for revenge. Nagisa was laughing again.

" _Mou_ , Karma-kun!", Okuda says, not knowing if she could blush harder than she already is. _She didn't know about that!_

"Ohh, so it's poison glasses and _chuunihan_ together, huh.", Fuwa says with a teasing smile.

"Akabane did tell me to keep an eye on men trying to get close to Okuda", Takebayashi confirms.

"A territorial man, that Akabane.", Hazama comments.

"Please do _not_ do _anything_ _dangerous_ together, okay?", Isogai reminds, with Kataoka nodding in agreement.

"Why was Nagisa the only one who knew?" Sugino asked. Maehara nods to the question as well.

"Kayano also did.", Nagisa said in between his laughter.

 _Why did she not say?_ , was what the clean up team thought. _They never really asked, though._

Karma took this as a chance to turn things around. Letting go of Nagisa, he starts. "Say, Nagisa. Didn't you _already_ call Kayano by her name Akari the last time we went out?"

Mischievous glances now rest on the blushing teacher-to-be.

The crumbled moon now shone in the sky as laughter filled that certain place.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
